


Finding It Hard

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drabble, Humor, Impotence, Karaoke, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning the battle; losing the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding It Hard

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 125. Day 5. Prompt from : Barry Manilow's "Can't Smile Without You" used in a twisted way. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place during Season 4, before House's Head. Originally posted to LJ on May 05, 2011.

Wilson was drunk.

Sexy, stupid, karaoke drunk.

Singing _Barry Manilow_ drunk.

The good news was he couldn’t get it up for Amber. The bad news was he wouldn’t be able to get it up for House either. The small victory was pointless if he couldn’t have Wilson’s cock up his ass before dumping him back at Amber’s. 

House limped to the bathroom, hard-on already pushing against his jeans. Thank god for the handicapped stall. He fisted himself with hard, angry strokes, managing to achieve a muffled climax as Wilson reached his own big finish. 

“I just can’t smile….without youuuuuuuu.”


End file.
